


Play time.

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Ice Play, Kitchen Sex, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Kudos: 3





	Play time.

I sneak up behind yasha who's currently doing the dishes and wrap my arms around her waist. 

"Hey sexy" I whisper in her ear before trailing kisses on her neck. 

"Mmm" she moans a little leaning back against me.

I slide a hand under her t shirt and rub her perfectly toned stomach as I continue my assault on her neck. 

"Mmm beau, what are you doing to me" she moans. 

"You like that baby?" I ask running my hand up her stomach and slipping it underneath her bra. "You know these and that ass are my favourites" I nibble against her neck as I massage her breast. 

"T-take.... ahh!... Fuck beau take me to bed" she moans trying to pull away. I trap her body between me and and the sink. 

"Don't be so impatient" I tut at her. 

"Baby I need you" she pleads. 

"Hmm really?" I ask. 

"Yes baby please" she moans. 

"Let's she how much you want me" I push my free hand into yasha's trousers and underwear. "Fuck your soaking" I whisper getting turned on by yashas arousal that coats my fingers. I turn her around so she's facing us and place the two fingers that were just inside of her in my mouth releasing them with a pop. "Mmm you taste so fucking good" I moan. 

"Beau fuck me" she demands and that's all I needed to send me into a frenzy before Id even realised what I've done yashas top is on the floor the material ripped right down the middle. 

"Beau my-" 

"Fuck the top yash!" I shout putting my lips all over her exposed cleavage. She grabs hold of my hair and rips my head up to her mouth she forcefully enters her tongue her grip on my hair still tight. I loved dominant and forceful yasha, my darkest fantasies with her include hand cuffs whips and a lot of hair pulling. 

She shuffles out of her jeans and pants not breaking away from our kiss for a second. My hands roam her naked body as our saliva mixed together.   
I run them slowly down her back before cupping her ass causing her to moan. I take my hand away and place a firm slap to her behind causing we to bite down on me lip. 

"Mmm fuck" I moan "bite me harder" I mumble into her mouth. She bites down on my lip sending me into ecstasy. After a while of kissing she pulls away, she quickly discards all of my clothing. 

"You know what I like?" Yasha asks eyes full of lust. 

"What do you like baby?" I ask. 

"I like it when you let me take control, I like bossing you around. I like to feel your heart race but most of all I like hearing you scream" she says suductivly. 

"I like it when you take control" I whisper my heart racing as a smirk appears on her face. 

"Bend over" she asks to which I obey bending over the kitchen counter. 

"Mmm this ass" she moans as she massages it with both hands. It's not long before she's on her knees kissing the skin all over. She spreads my ass cheeks and runs her tongue over my anal. 

"Mmm fuck" I moan. 

Much to my disappointment she pulls away and stands to her feet again. Before I could even wonder what's going to happen next she slaps my ass hard causing me to jump. 

"You've been naughty Beauregard, I think you need to be taught a lesson don't you?" She asks sweetly. 

"Mmm yes ive been a bad girl" I moan as another harsh slap lands on my bum. She grabs hold of my hair and drags me over to the table, she quickly Swipes its contents on to the floor not bothering to worry about it smashing. 

"Get on the table and lay on your back" she demands and I do it. 

"I'll be right back" she says going to the freezer grabbing an ice cube tray. She climbs up on the table and sits beside us. "Close your eyes" she asks and once agin I obey. 

She slowly runs an ice cube over my nipples causing them to go hard right away. She trails the ice down my body over my pubic bone and focuses on my clit. The coldness felt amazing against my clue and I couldn't help but moan. This caused yash to move the ice around. It didn't take me long to cum, ignoring the fact Id already found my release she straddles my waist and takes a nipple into her mouth. She gently bites down on it slowly increasing the pressure of her teeth. The harder she bit the more I enjoyed it. 

"Mmm fuck, you fucking whore" I moan. 

"You want me to be a whore baby?" Yasha asks rubbing my clit with the pad of her thumb. 

"Mmm fuck me like a whore" I moan. 

She turns herself around so she's still laying on top of us but now her face is on my pussy. Her ass is in the air right in front my face giving me a perfect view of her pussy and ass. 

"You like my pussy in your face" she asks as she sucks my clit. 

"Mmm yes that wet pussy" I moan .

She continues to eat my cunt making sure she licks every inch of it. As she does so she wiggles her ass around giving me a little show. 

"Mmm fuck yash! Your so fucking good eat that pussy" I moan grinding my cunt into her face. 

Yasha flys her hand back and starts rubbing her clit, as her arousal builds her hand moves more frantically she moans against my cunt sending vibrations through it. With the licking and sucking yasha was doing mixed with the sight of her pleasuring herself I started to lose it. 

Yash and I both came at the same time screaming each other's names. I lift my head to lick up her juices causing her body to jilt with sensitivity. 

We both collapse onto the table trying to catch our breath. We turn to look into each others eyes and share a smile before wrapping our arms around one and other. 

"Want to take a bath baby?" I ask

"Mhm I think we need one after that" she giggles


End file.
